Star fades
by Namine witch
Summary: ...to let the moon live. OR: AU of Altissia. Stella sacrifices herself to save Luna from Ardyn.


**AN:My friend and I discussed Luna's death and when I rewatched it, this idea came to me.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Stella ran through crowd of evacuating citizens, as she tried to reach Leviathan and the altar, where Noctis and Luna had been, hoping she wasn't too late.

The Rite turned into disaster. Hydraean raged, destroying Altissia. Niflheim attacked Leviathan, making her angrier than she already was.

The Chancellor was also here. He was planning something and was heading to the altar when Stella noticed him while fighting MT.

And that's why she tried to reach the altar and Tidemother before Ardyn. She couldn't let him hurt her sister, who was weak from scourge, and the man she loved.

She made it barely just in time as Ardyn was ready to stab Luna in stomach. Without second thought, Stella shielded her sister and knife entered her stomach instead, making Stella gasp and wince in pain.

Luna and Noctis' eyes widened in horror, while Ardyn merely raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What an interesting twist, "he hummed as he took out the knife and Stella coughed, falling to her side, feeling blood dripping from wound, and her strength leaving her. Meanwhile, Ardyn continued to speak. "I was planning to kill the Oracle but this works in my favor even more." He stood up and called out to Noctis in mocking tone, knowing Prince couldn't do anything, but watch. "Oh, Prince! Your beloved awaits your rescue!"

Noctis gritted his teeth, not able to move and help Stella.

Stella spoke.

"Luna will pass the ring… to the rightful king… and… when the prophecy is fulfilled, all thrall in darkness shall know peace," she said, recalling the prophecy and thus showing the Accused in front of her, her faith in Noctis and what Ardyn wouldn't stop him.

Unreadable expression crossed Chancellor's face, before it disappeared and he tipped his hat and made an inviting gesture to Nox Fleuret sisters, prompting to save the Prince and prove their words. "How sweet… But please, Lady Stella, you and your sister first."

And with these words he left.

Lunafreya crawled to grab her Trident, and then to her sister, who couldn't support herself anymore and just laid on ground, breathing heavily.

"Blessed stars of life and…" Luna was about to heal Stella, when she stopped her.

"Don't," she said her voice weak. "Save your strength. Help Noctis. He must receive Hydrean's blessing. He won't succeed without your help, Luna."

"But you are hurt, "Luna argued. Meanwhile, Leviathan was ready to hurt Noctis.

Stella noticed it.

"We don't have time to argue, Luna! Noctis is in danger!"

Oracle noticed it as well. She looked at her sister, hesitantly. Stella smiled at Luna.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Stella tried not to wince – not what she had strength left to do so - at lie in her voice, hoping what Luna wouldn't notice.

She knew she wouldn't be fine.

Stella only hoped that Luna and Noctis would forgive her for lying.

Luna nodded and crawled to help Noctis.

The light beam from Trident was the last thing she saw, before Stella closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

"Noctis," Prince opened his eyes, as his consciousness slowly came back and he heard Stella's voice, calling his name. His vision cleared and he saw that he was laying in field of sylleblossoms – one he, Luna and Stella, sometimes Ravus – visited and played in sometimes, when he was in Tenebrae twelve years ago.

He also saw… Stella, who looked like eight year old girl.

"Stella?" He asked surprised, both at her appearance and at how his voice sounded. He was eight year old boy again.

She approached him and he was on his knees.

"So, you found your way here," Stella said, meaning he finally arrived in Altissia.

"And you found me," Noctis replied as he got up from his knees and stood on his feet. Suddenly he gasped, as he remembered that Stella had been stabbed by Ardyn. "Why you did it?"

Stella smiled, apologetically.

"I couldn't let him hurt you and Luna."

"I'm sorry, "Noctis said apologizing, feeling lump in his throat. "I couldn't save you."

She smiled gently. "Don't worry; it's not your fault. Do you remember the promise we made as kids?" Stella asked suddenly.

Noct felt a smile touch his lips, at remembering the promise.

"Of course I do. We promised each other stand together side by side."

Stella smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, "she said. "I can't keep this promise, no matter how much I wish I could."

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling dread in his stomach.

Suddenly the wind blew, making scenery around them disappear, sylleblossoms turning into tendrils of blue and purple, the sun's rays reflecting in water's surface above them, as blue surrounded them. Stella turned into adult, her hair swaying in time with the wind.

"But I'm glad I could see you one last time." Invisible force began pulling Noctis away from Stella. He tried to struggle and reach for her, but couldn't do it.

"No…"Noctis whispered, turning into adult as well, as he understood that she meant. This had to be a nightmare, just had to! She couldn't say goodbye, not now, after they both looked forward to meet each other again after so many years.

He lost father. He couldn't lose Stella too.

"I'm sorry, "she repeated her apology, and although she told him it wasn't his fault, it should be him apologizing again and again for not protecting her. Not her. "When you are feeling alone and hope seems lost, look at the stars, know what I'm there." Stella said, as Noctis was pulled further away from her and she herself was sinking deeper into waters, almost disappearing.

"I love you, Noctis, "Stella said with tears in her eyes as she outstretched her arm and Noct did the same, as their fingers brushed together, barely touching the tips, because of distance between them. "Please, take care of Luna."

Tears came to Noctis' eyes. She has spoken the words he wished to tell her for so long.

"I love you too," he replied in shaky voice. "And I'll take care of Luna, I promise."

Stella's watery, but loving smile was the last thing Noctis saw, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Noct opened his eyes, feeling tears in them, and sat in bed, looking around.

"Back with us?" Ignis asked, getting up from chair he had been sitting, while waiting for Prince to wake up. "I tell the others, though it might take time." Noctis noticed his advisor was wearing dark glasses and had scar on his face. Did it mean that Ignis was… blind?

"You're hurt," he said feeling, stupid for stating oblivious. Yes, Ignis was hurt and lost his sight probably – no, not probably, he was sure of it, - while protecting him.

Someone was hurt because of him. Again.

"A small sacrifice in greater battle," Ignis replied, turning himself to the door.

"How is Luna?" Noct asked, before his advisor can leave.

"She is fine. Still haven't regained consciousness, though."

"And Stella?" Noctis asked again, fearing the answer, but he needed to know. What if their farewell had just been a nightmare and she was fine?

Ignis paused before answering, and then he did, he crushed Prince's hope with three words:

"She has passed."

And he left the room.

Tears that had been in his eyes now rolled down his cheeks. Noctis clenched his hand into fist, the one he touched Stella's fingers with, still feeling her gentle touch, as sobs shook his body.

Stella was gone.

Soon, he calmed down a bit. Tears and sobs stopped and anger rose in him.

Empire took everything from him.

First, they destroyed Insomnia, and then killed his father.

And now his beloved Stella was gone. Gone, because of Niflheim, because of Ardyn, who was with the Empire.

He had enough.

The Empire will _pay._

Ardyn will _pay._

Noctis will make sure of it.


End file.
